Many people suffer from poor blood circulation, which results in their feeling cold and needing to add layers of clothing in order to be comfortable. Although poor circulation may affect people of all ages, this problem is especially acute in the elderly. Unfortunately, the elderly often have physical limitations that make the process of adding layers of clothing, and especially those articles of clothing having conventional sleeves, far more difficult. For example, people who have suffered a stroke, or other disease process that results in muscular contractures, are often unable to manipulate their arms to place them through the sleeves of a sweater or bathrobe. Similarly, manipulating their arms to place them through the sleeves of conventional garments can result in severe pain and/or muscle damage to people with existing shoulder injuries or arthritis. A number of different garments and methods have heretofore been used in order to meet the needs of these people.
One common approach has been to use oversized garments, such as sweaters or bathrobes, having large sleeves that are easier to manipulate over the arms and shoulders. An oversized garment is advantageous because is provides the user with needed warmth, will stay in place and not fall off during periods of activity, and may often be put on and secured without the aid of others. Unfortunately, this approach has significant drawbacks.
Many people take immense pride in their personal appearance and being forced to wear such ill fitting clothing can have a negative affect on their dignity and sense of self worth. It is now well established that a person's mental attitude is inexorably tied to their physical health and, in fact, the maintenance of a patient's personal appearance is but one of a plethora of “dignity issues” addressed by today's nursing care providers. As this approach requires a person to choose between physical comfort and personal dignity, it is not a viable solution for many people. Further, oversized sleeves are often hazardous to the user as they can interfere with the operation of a walker or wheelchair, or may drape over a burner of a stove and become ignited. Finally, such garments are not easily put on and taken off by the wearer, making it less likely that they will be momentarily removed to avoid a hazardous situation, or for the person to cool herself when her body temperature increases. Therefore, this approach is inadequate.
Another approach has been to utilize garments, such as hospital “jonnies”, which are accessed through the rear of the garment. Many people who cannot manipulate their arms through the sleeves of a correctly sized sweater can extend their arms through the sleeves of a “jonnie”. Further, “jonnies” may be made from a variety of fabrics and include stylish designs that allow the user to maintain their personal appearance. Finally, “jonnies” are typically secured onto the user and are not prone to falling off the user during periods of activity. Unfortunately, the need to secure “jonnies” from the rear creates significant disadvantages.
A person who cannot manipulate their arms through the sleeves of a sweater will certainly not be able to reach behind them to secure, or disengage, the buttons, zippers, ties, or other fasteners at the rear of a “jonnie”. Therefore, a person would need assistance securing or removing the fasteners, which increases their dependence on others. Further, the person's inability to remove the “jonnie” may cause the person to overheat if the temperature of the room increases and may pose a serious safety hazard in the event that the “jonnie” was ignited. In addition, having the closure on the rear of the garment forces the person to sit or lie on the closure. Sitting on a zipper, hook and loop fastener, button, or the like, irritates the skin and can cause the person to form decubidous ulcers, commonly referred to as “bed sores”, on their affected regions. Finally, traditional fabric ties expose the person's skin, causing them to be cold and to lose their sense of dignity. For these reasons, the use of such garments is also not an acceptable solution.
Still another approach has been to wrap a shawl over the shoulders of the person. Traditional shawls do not include any sleeves through which arms must be manipulated and can be made in a variety of different fabrics and can include ornamentation to make them look quite fashionable; allowing the person to retain their well kept appearance and dignity without sacrificing physical comfort. Further, shawls may be easily moved aside when cooking or manipulating a cane, walker or wheelchair; effectively reducing these safety hazards. Finally, shawls are relatively easy to put on and take off, and people with physical limitations may often be able to wrap a shawl around their own shoulders; eliminating the need for others to help them with this task and allowing them to maintain a higher degree of independence.
As was the case with the oversized garments and “jonnies” discussed above, the use of traditional shawls also has significant disadvantages. Traditional shawls or blankets are merely rectangular pieces of fabric that must be held in place by the person over whom it is draped. Unfortunately, the elderly often need to use their hands to grasp a cane or walker, or to steady themselves when moving from one place to another, resulting in the shawl being prone to slippage off of their shoulders. Such slippage can cause a myriad of problems. For example, retrieving a shawl from the ground, or from between one's back and the backrest of a wheelchair, can be a daunting task in itself for many people. Therefore, if no assistance is available, the person may not be able to retrieve the shawl to put it back on, causing them to be cold, or risk a fall or physical injury retrieving it. Fallen shawls may also interfere with walkers or wheelchairs, again posing safety hazards.
Therefore, there is a need for a garment that provides the user with needed warmth, will stay in place and not fall off during periods of activity, may be put on and taken off without the aid of others, does not irritate the skin with which it comes into contact, may be made to look fashionable to give pride and dignity to the wearer, and that provides people confined to a hospital or nursing home with a wardrobe choice that they wish to make and, consequently, that gives them a spark to have the energy to want to get dressed.